


所谓爱2

by KrrRsrfr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 泉斑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrrRsrfr/pseuds/KrrRsrfr





	所谓爱2

*预警一切如1  
*自我满足，脑得好爽

2.

“那么，我就先走一步了。”

大蛇丸获知了宇智波泉奈墓地所在地，森笑着转过身向相反的地方离去——他要去再进行一次秽土转生之术，将宇智波泉奈秽土出来。

千手柱间和千手扉间对他们看见了什么讳莫如深，但这不妨碍其他人对初代火影对阻止宇智波斑计划提出的新方法将信将疑……至少或许可以一试。

……柱间没法儿开口，他说不出那个时候他看见的斑的样子，他们跟踪宇智波泉奈来到一个荒地的地下室时所看到的那个宇智波斑，他浑身上下只穿着一件半透明的外袍，衣襟散着什么也遮不住，嘴唇，胸膛，大腿根都分布着青青紫紫的痕迹还有男人一眼就能认出来是什么的干涸白浊。他的双手被捆在背后，眼睛也被黑布牢牢遮上，双腿被分开，脚腕分别被拷到两个床柱上，合不拢腿，屁股里含着一个金属做的假阳。

“……这个查克拉……柱间？”

即使眼睛被遮住，宇智波斑仍然准确地望向门口——或者说千手柱间的方向，他下意识地合了合腿，试图遮住自己的丑态，铁链哗啦啦地响着，斑只是在做无用功，他的屁股对着门口的方向，千手们甚至能清楚地看到那圈红肉是怎么收缩着把那根假阳又吞进去一截的。柱间能感受到斑体内隐藏的查克拉，如同他熟悉的那般狂躁而强大，可是他们现在被人为压抑了下来，变得温顺服从，如同不存在一样。

“斑……你怎么会——我马上救你出来——”

柱间刚刚往前走了一步，就被斑厉声喝止。

“——停下！柱间！”柱间被他激烈的声音吓了一跳，似乎斑也意识到自己语气不对，他缓和了下来，“不用管我……这是我们宇智波家内部的事——再者说我们是敌人吧？”

“可是……”  
柱间的眼睛不由自主地落到斑股间的那个努力含着金属棍子的穴口上。斑敏锐地感觉到他的目光，不自在地动了动。

“总之你不用管……你也不是不知道，如果不是我愿意，天底下有谁能囚禁得了我？还有千手扉间，你也不用寻思着趁机杀了我，柱间应该能感觉到我的查克拉吧？——如果我要走，你们也拦不住。”

斑的语气很平静，平静到让人害怕。

“斑……是泉奈吗？为什么？”

斑叹了口气：“……对，是泉奈。我不知道……不过既然泉奈想要……”

“斑……你还会回来吗？回到战场？”柱间忽然又问。

“……谁知道呢。”

而此时宇智波斑全然不知柱间心底的纠结，他遥望着千手柱间前来的方向，他能清晰地感知到那股强大又熟悉、生机勃勃的查克拉——他的挚友，他的敌人。

“这股力量——柱间！！”

对畅快淋漓的战斗的渴望席卷着斑的内心，以至于他手中的团扇磕在地上，发出了清脆的叫声，斑露出一个久违的，混杂着兴奋和狂野的笑容。

“——带土，这边交给你了。”

一个深蹲，宇智波斑运起忍足瞬间跃到几十米开外，向他所感知到的方向飞速奔赴过去。距离越来越近——斑的笑容慢慢变大，他的胸腔里并不真实存在的心脏如同受到鼓舞般跳动得愈发激烈——

突然一切都终止了。宇智波斑的笑容可笑地凝固在脸上，他扭头看向另一个方向，脚步突兀地停了下来。冰冷的、亲切的查克拉在那看不见的远方升腾……那已经有百年不见的气息。

“是谁……到底是谁？！”

庞大的查克拉瞬间爆发出来，几十里范围内所有忍联军的目光都忍不住凝聚到那肉眼看不见的远方——宇智波斑所伫立的地方。一头苏醒的凶兽被激怒了，咆哮着掉头转向另一个方向。

“——是谁胆敢用这种污秽不堪的手段打扰泉奈的休息？！”


End file.
